Just the Two of Us
by Metaphorical Flow
Summary: A cute songfic of what Trunks thinks and views of his new born son, and how it will change his life for the better. R
1. Chapter 1

hello everyone, and thank you for coming to read my fanfic. Just a cute little one-shot songfic of how Trunks thinks and views of his new born son. Enjoy .

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or any of the characters, never have and never will sigh

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been just three days since Trunks and Pan had brought home their new born son, Ryu Sesa- Briefs, from the hospital. They, including their family members, were overjoyed with the new addition to the family. Since Pan was still tired from the delivery, she was upstairs in bed fast asleep while Trunks was downstairs with his infant son thinking about how his life had changed because of the birth of his first born child, and that he will do anything to keep him safe.

_**From the first time the doctor placed you in my arms**_

_**I knew I'd meet death before I let you meet harm**_

_**Although questions arose in my mind, will I be man enough?**_

_**Against wrong, choose right and be standin up?**_

' I have never been a father before until now, so I don't know first hand about taking care of you, sure I had practice from Pan, Videl, my mother, and even Chi-Chi, but that still does not mean that I can achieve becoming a full-fledged "dad" overnight though'

_**From the hospital that first night**_

_**Took a hour just to get the car seat in right**_

_**People drivin' all fast, got me kind of upset**_

_**Got you home safe, placed you in your bassinette**_

_**That night I don't think on wink I slept**_

_**As i slipped out my bed, to your crib I crept**_

_**Touched your head gently, felt my heart melt**_

_**Cause I know I loved you more than life itself**_

'Before you were born, I wasn't sure if I wanted children just yet because I thought I wouldn't have the time to see my kids grow up or even have the chance to partake in raising them myself' . Trunks was just brought out of his thoughts for a moment when Ryu had yawned while napping in his arms.

Trunks had shifted his left arm a little to comfortably hold his son properly since he was so small and fragile before he spoke out loud to no one in particular. "I will not let any harm come towards you in anyway, I am sure of that because I don't know what I will do if something were to happen to you, ya know that".

_**Then to my knees, and I begged the lord please**_

_**Let me be a good daddy, all he needs:**_

_**Love, knowledge, discipline too**_

_**I pledge my life to you**_

_**Chorus: **_

_**Just the two of us, we can make it if we try**_

_**Just the two of us, ( just the two of us)**_

_**Just the two of us, building castles in the sky**_

_**Just the two of us, you and I**_

As Trunks gets up from the couch in the living room and heads into the kitchen area, Ryu had woken up from his nap looking around at his surroundings then up at his father. At that same moment, Trunks had looked down into his son's eyes that were the same cerulean color as his.

He studied his features a little more and thought that he had saw himself as an infant that he had seen in one of his many baby books that Bulma had kept for each of her children.

_**Every time I look at you I think, man a little me**_

_**Jus like me**_

_**Wait and see gonna be tall**_

_**Makes me laugh cause you got your dad's ears and all**_

_**Sometimes I wonder, what you gonna be**_

_**A general, a doctor, maybe an M.C.**_

_**Haha, I wanna kiss you all the time**_

_**But I will test that butt when you cut outta line, true that**_

_**Uh-uh-uh, why you do that?**_

_**I try to be a tough dad, but you be makin me laugh**_

Seeing as Ryu was about to cry for some food, Trunks rushed over for his formula in the fridge before he woke up Pan. He walked over and sat at the kitchen table feeding him with the bottle in his right hand.

" You know, you are going to be a handful for me and your mother, but you know what, it doesn't matter because you are a blessing for the both of us and I will never ever regret having you".

_**Crazy joy, when I see the eyes of my baby boy**_

_**I pledge to, I will always do**_

_**Everything I can**_

_**Show you how to be a man**_

_**Dignity, integrity, honor **_

_**And I don't mind if you lose, long as you came with it**_

_**An you can cry, ain't no shame in it**_

_**It didn't work out with me and your mom **_

_**But yo, push come to shove**_

_**You was conceived in love**_

_**So if the world attacks, and you slide off track**_

_**Remember one fact, I got your back**_

_**Just the two of us, we can make it if we try**_

_**Just the two of us, ( just the two of us)**_

_**Just the two of us, building castles in the sky**_

_**Just the two of us , you and I**_

While Ryu was eating quietly in his arms, Trunks had stopped to think about how life is going to be in the 5 or so years when his son is walking, talking, and training to become a strong saiyan, which he was sure his own father, Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans, will have his grandson do. He laughed and shook his head at the last thought.

_**It's a full-time job to be a good dad**_

_**You got so much more stuff then I had**_

_**I gotta study just to keep with the changin' times**_

_**101 Dalmatians on your CD-Rom**_

_**See me, I'm **_

_**Tryin' to pretend i know**_

_**On my PC where that CD go**_

_**But yo, ain't nothin' promised, one day I'll be gone**_

_**Feel strife, but trust life does go wrong**_

Trunks then took the finished bottle from his son and placed it in the sink to be washed out later. He then turned and walked out the kitchen, still holding Ryu securely, and went back to the living room and placed the infant in the little bassinette next to the sofa.

Covering him up with the baby blankets that Videl had given as a gift, Trunks took another view of his son when he was finished, and had another thought about Ryu in his teenage years. A little chuckle had escaped his lips at the thought.

"You, my dear boy, are going to be a heartbreaker just like your old man in his day, but I hope you don't turn out the way I did before, being afraid to commit to just one girl".

_**But just in case**_

_**It's my place**_

_**One day some girl's gonna break your heart**_

_**And ooh ain't no pain like from the opposite sex**_

_**Gonna hurt bad, but don't take it out on the next, son**_

Around the corner in the hallway unknown to Trunks, stood Pan who had heard everything he just said, but decided to stay there little longer while suppressing her ki to listen some more before she makes her appearance.

_**Throughout life people will make you mad**_

_**Disrespect you and treat you bad**_

_**Let god deal with the things they do**_

_**Cause hate in your heart will consume you too**_

'Why would he be afraid of Ryu not being able to commit? Even if he did, he would settle down eventually just like Trunks, and look at us now, one happy family'. Pan had thought with a smile.

_**Always tell the truth, say your prayers**_

_**Hold doors, pull out chairs, easy on the swears**_

"Naw, you'll do alright, what am I even worrying for, your my son after all", Trunks said with a wide smile on his face.

" Yes he is" said Pan coming from the doorway behind them

" How long have you been there listening?" Trunks said with a surprised face.

"Long enough to hear you have faith in your own child"

" Of course I do have faith in him to do the right things in life, I wouldn't think no less of it"

"That's more like it or else I would have knocked you one for ever doubting him" Pan said with a slight yawn indicating she was still a little tired.

" Even being a new mother, you still haven't changed have you?", he said with a slight chuckle.

" You know you love it because that was the reason you married me wasn't it?"

" Yup and I wouldn't trade it for the world", Trunks had stated while picking up Ryu and bringing him to his mother to hold.

_**You're living proof that dreams do come true**_

_**I love you and I'm here for you**_

_**Just the two of us, we can make it if we try**_

_**Just the two of us, ( just the two of us)**_

_**Just the two of us, building castles in the sky**_

_**Just the two of us, you and I**_

Standing next to his wife and son, Trunks thought he had everything in life until he realized what was before him, and thought that his life was now completed.

_**Just the two of, I'm always here for you**_

Pan had bent down a little bit to place a small kiss on top of Ryu forehead, and so did Trunks.

_**Whatever you need just call on me**_

Trunks had went behind Pan to wrap his arms around her and place his head atop her shoulder, gazing down to his son's face.

_**Whatever you need I'll be there for you anytime, you and I**_

Trunks then turned to give Pan a quick kiss before returning his head on her shoulder, still hugging her knowing that life ahead for the three of them was going to be grand and full of joy.

_**Just the two of us...**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Please read and review, and tell me if I should continue the story or leave it as a one-shot .

Till next time...

_Truyasha_


	2. Author's Note

Hey everyone, I had forgot to state that the song used in the fanfic was "Just The Two of Us" by Will Smith. So far I have gotten a few reviews, and after some convincing ( mainly from my sisters and a review ), I am going to leave the story where it is as a one-shot and to move on to my other stories that are not one-shots. Sorry.

Truyasha


End file.
